1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for detecting whether a user terminal is scheduled for single user (SU) multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) communication mode or multi-user (MU) MIMO communication mode.
2. Background
In multi-antenna wireless communication systems, spatial multiplexing can be used to increase spectral efficiency. The spatial multiplexing refers to transmitting multiple streams (typically independently encoded data) along different beams. A beam can be defined by appropriate scaling of amplitude and phase of a signal corresponding to each antenna. A signal is considered to be transmitted along a particular beam if the signal is transmitted on one or more antennas using scaling that corresponds to that beam.
The spatial multiplexing scheme can be referred to as single-user (SU) multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) scheme when all transmitted streams are dedicated for a single user. On the other hand, the spatial multiplexing scheme can be referred to as multi-user (MU) MIMO when a plurality of streams are transmitted while at least two of the streams are dedicated for two different users.